convoy AU
by jasfest
Summary: the war between the government and the white fang was inevitable, but it came faster than jaune could imagine, he needed to take the child of the prophecy to a safer place, that place was beacon academy, a place where that child would be safe of the war and would be able to study and prepare herself for her future RWBY is property of monty oum.
1. Chapter 1

**omg i really suck at summaries...**

**hi guys, i got to say that this is my first fanfic, i hope you like it, please tell me what do you think about this.**

**i do not own RWBY or any of the characters, i just own the fanfic plot**

* * *

jaune was worried, and he didnt lack reasons, in the last weeks everything its been related to the attacks and robberys provoked by the white fang, everything on tv was news or propaganda, claiming rights of equality, saying that they are fighting for a just cause.

even if that was true, their methods lacked of result, making them look like a group of sadists, and provoking a massive wave of racism over the entire faunus race, even the ones that opposes the white fang, but that wasn't his main problem, his main problem was a little redhead walking upon him while yawning.

"good morning."

"good morning rubes, do you want something for breakfast? Cookies maybe?" said jaune while getting up of the sofa and turning off the tv, the silver eyes of the little girl lit up in that moment

"YES YES YES, PLEASE."

Jaune walked upon the kitchen part of the appartment, it was a tiny appartment, it had 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, and a kitchen/lounge, the necessary stuff, he grabbed a glass of milk and a dish full of cookies, he give the dish to the redhead, and in an instant all the cookies were gone, the girl devoured every cookie like it was the end of the world, leaving jaune wandering if she even tasted the cookies she have just eaten.

"so… what are we going to do today?" asked ruby whit her mouth full of cookies.

Jaune smiled

"Im worried about the white fang, I don't want that this complicates the travel to beacon academy"

Ruby was going to say something, but in that moment someone knocked at the door, jaune went and opened the door, after checking it was his friend, lie ren.

"good morning everyone"

"good morning" answered jaune and ruby at the unison

"how are you today ruby?"

"im excited! I cant wait to go to beacon, its going to be sooooo cool!" yelled the little redhead

"im glad to hear that, jaune, can I talk to you a moment?"

Jaune looked to ruby, who was smiling, he hesitated a little before answering

"yeah, sure, ruby watch the tv or something, we'll be right back"

Ruby nodded, turning the tv on, ren and jaune went to jaune's bedroom, after jaune closed the door, he asked.

"what's up?"

Ren relaxed himself against the wall and he let out a small sigh before speaking

"it's the white fang, the thing is starting to get serious"

Jaune took his hand to his chin

"well, we knew that it was a matter of time that this became a war"

"and that's exactly why I came, jaune, it became official a few hours ago, its been a huge attempt in a train, a huge cargo of dust has been stolen, in that train there was enough dust to blow half city, the governments right now are panicking, it's a matter of hours that they announce the war against the white fang, and maybe they set the city in quarantine"

"fuck, we are not ready to leave yet"

"even if you tried to leave now, you wouldn't be able, there are already little patrols in the exits of the city, and if they see ruby… I don't want to even think what could happen to her, she is about to have a big bounty over her head, and the white fang will try to kill her in the moment that they see her"

Jaune clenched his teeth before asking

"and what im supposed to do if they control all the exits?"

"I've heard that there is going to be a small convoy leaving to vale, just where beacon is, one of the leaders of the convoy is a friend of mine, and get you inside the convoy wont be hard because of your reputation"

Jaune felt a little attacked whit that last sentence

"neither the white fang or the government are my problem, I wont fight a war that isn't mine"

"this is not a normal war jaune, you just cant stay aside and watch them kill each other"

"its not my problem"

Ren was tired of the conversation, he started walking to the door, but he stopped in front of it and looked at jaune, who was sitted in the bed whit his hand on the chin.

"get ready to leave, tomorrow take ruby and go to the police headquarters, ill wait for you two there"

After that he opened the door, walked to the lounge, to find a sweet little girl laughing, oblivious to what was happening and the danger she was in.

Ren politely smiled to the girl and left the apartment.

* * *

**and this is the first chapter, i hope you really like it, the next chapters will be longer, about 2000 words or so, i hope you enjoy this story, please review, good luck guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was early morning, jaune and ruby were waiting for ren in a cafetería near the pólice station, the cafeteria was quite crowded, most of the people were cops, but even whit all the costumers it was quite peaceful, probably because of the time, not everyone was fully awake yet and they were trying to fix that whit a hot coffe, just like jaune was trying jaune didn't sleep last night, wich made the task of control the overexcited little girl even more difficult, he was drinking the third coffe, just to keep him awake when ren and his girlfriend appeared

"HI!" said the woman whit a voice full of energy

"hi nora" jaune waved his hand as they came closer to the table were jaune and ruby where, the movement didn't had any trace of happiness or energy

Ruby gasped in excitement

"hi nora!"

They grabbed a couple of chairs and sitted next to them

"well, you are ready to leave guys? It should be just go to the station, speak to some agents and leave, you should be on the road in 2 hours or so"

Ruby and nora where happily chatting when nora looked at jaune

"if there is still time I want to go whit ruby to a nearby shop, wanna go ruby?"

Ruby nodded and turned to jaune and gave him a puppy face

Jaune just smiled and nodded slowly, and whit that nora and ruby quickly got up and left the cafeteria

"I think we should leave to the police station too, to set everything"

"ok" jaune finished the coffe, called the waitress and paid the check.

They started walking to the police station

"so who is the people that lead the convoy?"

Ren looked at him, taking a moment to think before reply the question

"the leader of the convoy is pyrrha nikos, she is the person we have to talk to to get you and ruby inside the convoy"

"what? What is doing an special agent like her leading a convoy?"

"apparently its not a normal convoy, its supposed to be a new kind of dust, from the schnee company, and after the train incident, Weiss schnee has made sure that the expensive cargos are protected by high class government agents"

"well, sounds logical, but still, pyrrha nikos for a job like this sounds excesive"

"but there is more, the workers that will be in the convoy are… quite special too"

"what do you mean?"

"most of them are faunus"

After this jaune started to wonder why, the faunus, the people that was 'the enemy' was leading a top important cargo of the government, and soon he found an answer, the coldness of the government wasn't something new to jaune, but this was simply too much

"the white fang doesn't attack other faunus"

"exactly, no matter what happens to the convoy the government wins here, if the convoy gets attacked they will lead the hate of the people to the faunus, saying that they kill even the people like them, provoking a huge wave of racism against the faunus, if the faunus of the convoy tries to steal the cargo, the government will say that the faunus cant be trusted…"

"so that's why pyrrha is here, to test the loyalty of the faunus to the government"

Jaune sighed while he looked to the park near the police station, before entering the garage of the station, nora sitted in a bench looking at a bunch of kids playing soccer, ruby amongs them, some of them whit monkey tail, or cat ears…

Just who is the real monster here? Thought jaune to himself, the humans hate the faunus because they are slightly differents to us, call them animals and worse things, but who is the animal here?

Ren and jaune entered the garage, where a bunch of blinded vans were being loaded whit boxes, jaune saw that the people loading the boxes were, in fact, mostly faunus, but something surprised him, when he saw 2 certain persons, an energetic blonde girl and a black haired girl whit cat ears, the 2 girls saw them, and shaked their hands in the air, surprised of seeing them, ren and jaune waved they hands in the same way, but walked directly to a certain redhead yelling orders.

"good morning, miss nikos"

"good morning, I guess this will be our guest, right?"

Jaune gave her a handshake while presenting himself

"yes, my name is jaune arc"

Pyrrha gave him a good look, checking him from head to toe, this made jaune slightly uncomfortable

"interesting, its rare to see a hunter, it will be an honor to work whit you"

Jaune gave a hateful look at ren, who quickly said that he was going to look for the girls, and left jaune and pyrrha alone.

"there must have been a mistake here" jaune started, and pyrrha gave him a curious look

"im not going to work for the government, like you said before, im just a guest"

"ha, the famous huntsman code, right?"

The hunters only fights grimm monsters, they refuse to fight against humans or faunus.

"look its not only you, there is a little girl that will come too, that's too much responsibility for me, and the government needs people for the war against the white fang, and a hunter would be of so much help, you are supposed to be the best of the best, right?"

Jaune was feeling attacked, he didn't like when he was forced to do this kind of things, specially if it was against the code, but he didn't have other choice.

"I can help escort the convoy, but I wont join the government, sorry, I wont"

After that statement pyrrha stood silent, thinking, after a while she spoke again

"well… ok, it will be good to have a hunter protecting the cargo at least, you can come along"

After a while, the people working in the convoy finished loading the vans

And yang and blake walked to jaune and pyrrha.

"hi jaune, what are you doing here?"

Asked yang, giving him a curious smile

"do you know each others?"

"yes, we've been friends for quite some time"

Said blake, they started talking, jaune explained that he and ruby were the guests that was going to travel along whit the convoy, yang shot him a worried look at jaune, and blake, even knowing that she was as worried about ruby as yang was, but she hide it better than her.

After some time ruby and ren appeared

"we are back!"

Said ruby, but when she saw yang and blake went running to give them a hug, ruby jumped in yang arms

"YANG!" said ruby while yang gave her a big hug

Yang and blake found ruby when she was a baby while working a night, they found her crying in the middle of the street, when they looked for her parents they didn't found anything, since then they decided to take care of the girl and raise her, along whit jaune, ruby considers yang and blake like her big sisters

Pyrrha gave a look to ruby, wich made jaune nervous.

"everything set?"

Asked ren

"we should get going, is everything ready belladonna?"

"yes, everything is ready"

Jaune got close to ruby

"ruby, say bye to ren and get in the van whit yang"

Jaune looked at all the the vans, there were 4 vans, and except he, ruby, yang and pyrrha, everyone were faunus, he didn't know what the government was exactly planning, but it wasn't good, that was sure.

After saying goodbye to ren, pyrrha got inside a van, along whit the driver, and jaune did the same, sitted next to blake, who was going to drive the van, ruby sitted in the back whit yang and the cargo in their respective van, yang and ruby were chatting and playing some kind of game whit their hands.

After a while they were in the exit of the city.

"Well?"

Said blake, looking at jaune

"huh?"

"don't you think its risky to move now to beacon?"

"right now it's the only time, things can just get worse and you know that"


End file.
